chapter 1 truth or dare fruits basket
by fanficlover12233
Summary: this is my first so please tell me more dares and truths for this and comment on how it is and sorry for spelling im not the best


Fruits basket ( fanfic )

( yes for this tohrus is named Quin because this is my fanfic of this. And this is quins view( I will change the view). p.s if quin hugs sohma boys they will be human.)

It was a Sunday morning and I could hear yuki and kyo fighting down stairs and Shigure saying that I was my day off and I need sleep. So I got up and went down stairs, when I got there they stopped and said good morning Quin. I said good morning and sat down and looked at the paper. Than yuki said would you like to come to the base with me today. I said sure that would be nice. Than kyo step in and said what's the base's quin. Yuki whispered to me to tell him to say it's a secret I whispered ok. So I told kyo it's a secret and kyo got mad and went to the roof. I told yuki later I would go to the base and went after kyo. KYO I yelled and saw him on the roof and got up there. Hey I said he just looked away I got up to were he was. but of course I all most fell and kyo grabbed my hand and pulled me back up. Thank you I said he said what ever so I whispered to him what the base is and not to tell yuki I told you. Kyo than nodded and told me that I should get down before I fall off an get hurt. So I went back inside to tell yuki that we should get to the fort. He nodded and we went down to the fort to look at what he had planted this time. He planted my favorite thing carrots and he got down to see if they were ready to pick and they were. So I helped him and thank god I have a basket and when we started to walk I felt something hit me in the back I fell and the carrots went to the ground.

( Yukis )

Ms. Honda are you ok she said yes yuki im ok and I helped her up so she looked around and saw a rock with the pyfc on it ( prince yuki fan club) ( tohrus )

I looked and saw a bush move so I went over there and look and then prince yuki go ( yes the pyfc thing I think) now I think to myself please . someone kill me now then I ran up to yuki and whispered to him run he whispered back lets so me and yuki ran as fast as we could and hid be hid a tree and saw the fan girls fun after nothing ( yes you can think this as you if you like yuki ) after they were gone we walked the rest of the way home. And when we got inside Shigure asked why we were laughing so I said that we got followed by fan girls and on and than I asked were kyo was and he said the roof so I looked and he was asleep on the roof so I went back down got a blanket went back and put the blanket over him and went back to the kitchen and so I sat down and talked to shigure and yuki. After about a few minutes kyo came down and look tired.

( kyo )

Quin did you put a blanket over me I said then she nodded. Well thank you I said with a little smile on my face.

(shigure and yes the tohru is tohru now.)

I know what we are going to do with haru, kagura, momiji, hatori, hiro , kisa.

( any and this is going in scripted form)

Kyo: why does momiji and kagura have to come and what are we doing.

Shigure: I will tell you to night and we need one more girl because tohrus the only one here and they will be staying over when I call and ask.

Kyo: who is going to be the girl momiji or kagure and have them sleep over.

Shigure: yes and kagure is a girl and its Friday kyo. Tohru do you like the idea.

Tohru: uh …. Um

Yuki: don't bring here in to this and I don't think they are going to want to stay here

Shigure: well I called and they said yes

Kyo: when did you call

Shigure: about 20 minutes before I told you and its my house so I can do what I want

Tohru: will the be here by dinner

( knock knock)

Shigure: well there here so yes

Tohru: ok ill go make dinner

Yuki: may I help miss Honda

Tohru: ok come on yuki

Yuki: ok what are we making

Kyo: hes going to burn it

Yuki: shut up you stupid cat and what are we making

Tohru: curry

Yuki: ok lets get cooking

( about ten minutes later)

Tohru: dinners done

Shigure: tohru can we move the table in here for the night

Tohru: that fine

( after dinner )

Shigure: so this is what were are doing to night playing truth or dare

Kyo: so this is your perverted game tonight

Shigure: yup so lets all get in to a big circle

Everyone: fine

Shigure: ok yuki truth or dare

Yuki: truth

Shigure: hmmmm what kyo

Kyo: whisper

Shigure: ok yuki would you ever kiss tohru and if not you have to be dared to put on a dress

Yuki: im not telling you that and ill put the dress on because if I tell you. You will make me do wired things.

Shigure: tohru do you have a dress that yuki can were

Tohru: I think come on yuki I will show you all the dress I have

Yuki: ok miss Honda

( yuki comes back with a pink cute dress on)

Everyone: ha ha ha

Yuki: shut up

Shigure: ok yuki its you turn to pick someone

Yuki: kyo truth or dare

Kyo: dare

Yuki: what is it haru

Haru: whisper

Yuki: you have you kiss kagure

Kyo: damn you rat and cow

Kyo: * kiss*

Kagure: * dies*

Momiji: well shes dead

Shigure: well tohru who will you pick

Tohru: momiji t or d

Momiji: dare

Shigure: * whispers to tohru *

Tohru: ok sing the birds and the bees sing momiji um till kyo cant take it

Momiji: momiji momiji the birds and the bees sing momiji ( 20 times)

Kyo: *slap*

Momiji: kyo hit meeeeeeee

Kagure: don't hit a little kid

Everyone: you were dead

Kagura: nope still here

Shigure: tohru can you take kisa and put her on the cough she fell asleep

Tohru: ok ( picks kisa up and puts to bed)

All girls: that's so cute

All boys: why do girls do that

Girls: its cute that's why

Shigure: lets get back to the game shall we

All: fine

Kagure: kyo you go

Kyo: ( evil smirk ) haru truth or dare

Haru: dare

Kyo: you have to run up to the road and sing the my little pony song but screaming it.

Shigure: how do you no the my little pony song

Kyo: I had girls in my class who were annoying as hell

Haru: MY LITTLE PONY MY LITTLE PONY AH AH AH AH AH AH AH ( yes this Is how the song goes)

All: ROTFL

Haru: I hate you all

I have no more ideas I have been working on this for a month and this Is all I got so far I will make this a chapter please give me more Ideas and comment bye for now bye


End file.
